someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
Gordon Freeman Isn't Free Anymore
Gordon Freeman Isn't Free Anymore It began when I was on my steam account. I didn't know what to play, when I saw my favorite game (that I didn't play a long time ago). My favorite game was Half-Life. If you ask which Half-Life it's my favorite, I will answer with simple words just saying "All of them". Well, when I saw the Half-Life on my account I though "Let's play it, it makes almost a year I don't play it... Maybe they updated it!". I downloaded the game, while it was downloading I was playing Sly Cooper 3 on my PS2. I forgot the game and I wanted to pass now the Sly Cooper game. When I remembered that I had the Half-Life ready to play, it already was 3 A.M. I decided to play the game since I had a lot of energy so I could be up all night... Until it happened... I clicked on the play button to initiate the Half-Life. But the game crashed, saying the same thing that Windows 8 does when something crashes: "HL.exe stopped working". I closed the error window and tried again. This time the game opened. I was happy to play my favorite game again. Until, when I clicked on "New Game" option, selected the difficulty, and saw that the Black Mesa Announcement System in the opening scene doesn't speak at all. All it heard was just the sound of the train itself. I knew something was wrong. The weird thing is, the audio options were completely working and no files were even damaged. When I arrived to Sector C, this is where something began to get even wrong.... Barney was covered in blood, his security guard suits were absent, and when he was opening the door of the train, instead of saying the normal words, he said something like "Please leave this place, it happened the crystal... It is on the real world, in your world! HE will go after you, and try to do the same thing he did to Gordon!". I was like, "Ok... I hope he isn't talking with me... I hope he is talking with my character...". Because if you don't know the people don't call the G-Man for his name, no... They call him always by HE. If you don't know who is G-Man, let's say that he can control the space-time and teleport and do a lot of things with the time and the space. In the final of the Half-Life (after beating Nihilanth boss in Xen) he captures Gordon Freeman and gives him a contract that he can't refuse, otherwise Gordon dies... When the guard said that to me... I hoped that he wasn't talking with me... I just quit the game and went to my window, open it, and smoked a cigarette. Thinking of it... When I finished my cigarette I went to the pc again. I opened the game again. But this time Gordon wasn't holding a shotgun on the background image... He... Wasn't there... I ignored it, and clicked on the "New Game" option. I began the game and it seemed to be normal. The Black Mesa Announcement System spoken normally, the guards said its trademark words. Everything seemed to be normal, until I began the chapter "Anomolous Materials". Nobody was on the labs. I was praying to be some kind of bug... I put the HEV suit on, catch the bateries and go to the Test Lab (where the Anti-Mass Spectrometer is found). Right as I pressed a button on the elevator leading to the test labs, my game crashed one more time... I opened it again, and loaded the game where I was. When it finished loading, it didn't spawn me back in Sector C Test Labs, but a room with some walls saying "Freedom don't exist" "Gordon why you killed us?" "Freeman isn't free anymore" "HE WILL CATCH YOU". I just wanted to quit the game. But then I though "Dude, just keep calm and let's see where this is leading...". I opened a door I saw when I turned myself. The room was dark, no lights. Just blackness. Completely black. Suddenly I heard the HECU (Hazardous Enviroment Combat Unit) soldier screaming "Get him!" and then my character died. "Well, I think it is normal... But already? On the beginning?" I thought to myself. Because on the game when you are on the 50% of the game (I think) the soldiers knock you out and grab all your weapons... But they did other thing... When the game reloaded, Gordon was arrested with a rope on a chair. There was a NPC with the Gordon model right on the wall, it began to dismember itself. There was blood everywhere. Then, G-Man teleported to the room. "You only have one last chance. The crystal is around there, you have to find it. Remember you only have one last chance Charles. And I'm not talking to Gordon...but...YOU!!!" I screamed (and in my house I had my brother sleeping in is room) "How you know my name?!". It was like he spoked to me, he just said "Remember, last chance, otherwise... I have to talk to you heart-to-heart." One more time the game crashed, and I was scared as hell. As other person would do, I started the game again. When I was about to load the game, I noticed that all of my saves were gone, replaced with a "Last Chance, Last Breath". Weird, I haven't seen a Half-Life chapter with that name. When I loaded the save, G-Man appeared and said to me "Open the door, I want to talk with you". In the game I searched for the door, but didn't saw one. "You gotta be kidding me..." though I scared as I never had been. When I looked through the door (in that thing of glass, it is small) I didn't saw anybody. But then I opened the door, and G-Man was there, in flesh. My brother woke up and then G-Man "actually" froze the time (not in-game, he actually froze the current time), and said to me "You know, you did a lot of things wrong. Because of that little 'update', you let occour when you were to busy playing a game, Gordon never could left Black Mesa making the nuclear bomb explode with him. Because of that everything will be bad as your destiny. Find the crystal, it's the only way out.". Then the time returned and he disappeared. I told my brother everything and wanted to show him how my Half-Life was freaked out. But everything was normal, he just said to me "Please dude, go to sleep. You are maybe just tired. You don't have classes tomorrow too, so you go to sleep now and then you can stay up all the night." I agreed with him. I just turned my PC off and went bedroom. When I was about to take off my clothes I saw a breafcase on my bed with the symbol of the Black Mesa. It only could be G-Man's breafcase. I opened it and it had a note. "Remeber, you have to find the crystal, it is near. Just be with your eyes open. Oh and a little note for you. We will meet again on the future. And it isn't as soon as you think..." Writen by: Turiam Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Video Game Category:Video Games Category:Half Life Category:Real Life Category:Original Story